Siren
by charming writer
Summary: When Green Arrow and his band of heroes thwarts his efforts once to often, Lex employees a super-powered vigilante to take down Green Arrow and Supergirl once and for all.


**Disclaimer** **:** **I** **do not own any of the Smallville characters as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

 **Author's Note:** **When Green Arrow's band of heroes thwarts his efforts once too often, Lex employs a super-powered vigilante to take down the Emerald Archer and Supergirl once and for all.**

 **Extra Note:** **Supergirl features in this story whereas she didn't show up in the original episode.**

Late one night at the Daily Planet Chloe on her computer intercepted a file whilst talking to someone on the other end of her earpiece.

"Got it. I just intercepted the file."

Inserting a blank disk she uploaded that onto the computer whilst a pair of black and yellow painted on eyes looked on hidden away behind.

"Yeah, of course, I deleted any trace of it. This isn't the first time I've done this sort of thing. " Chloe added.

Clicking a few buttons the file she just got started transferring onto the disk.

Behind her, a dagger came out of a little side pocket of a black heeled boot.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few. " The reporter said finally before taking out the disk afterwards.

Putting that inside her bag Chloe shut down her computer just as the dagger flew across the room and landed right on the side of her a few inches away from her frightening the short blonde haired woman there.

"Oh my god, help!" Chloe stated as she got up and ran towards the elevator doors. "Somebody's after me!"

"Get up to the rooftop quickly." The person on the other side of the earpiece commanded her to do.

Chloe did so once the elevator stopped and came out not seeing anyone there.

"Okay, I'm here where are you?" Lois's cousin commented. "Come on! Isn't this when you're supposed to swoop in and save me?!"

Turning around Chloe noticed a short spiky haired woman dressed up in black leather and fishnet tights parading on the roof.

She screamed out loudly then.

"What no pepper spray?." The mystery woman said before somersaulting in front of Chloe continuing. "This city's a dangerous place. You should be prepared."

"You can have my wallet," Chloe answered afraid.

"You know that's not what I'm after." The lady walking around getting another dagger from her other boot boasted. "Next time, maybe you'll think twice before you steal what doesn't belong to you."

Just then the Green Arrow appeared up on top of the roof out of nowhere.

"Finders keepers." He announced in his normal low deep voice whilst aim aiming his bow and arrow at her. "I like the look. Italian?"

"Why are you thinking of trading in your tights?" The women traded back insultingly.

Letting an arrow go it hit the woman on the right-hand side of her jacket pinning her against the wall.

Grunting she tried to get herself free doing so afterwards unzipping her jacket replying, "That wasn't very nice."

Green Arrow jumped down onto the ground as the assassin withdrew a small metal boomerang sized weapon.

The Emerald Archer drew out another arrow and fired it ahead causing the woman to scream sending a shock wave dissipating them like rag dolls been thrown inside a bin shocking him and Chloe somewhat.

Ripping Chloe's bag open with her metal boomerang weapon the woman caught Chloe off guard sweeping her foot out underneath knocking the reporter to the ground.

She grabbed the disk as Green Arrow ran towards her.

The assassin leapt over him landing on top of the roof before shooting down afterwards with a long piece of wire.

Green Arrow and Chloe ran over to where she was and looked down not seeing anything.

Taking his hood and glasses off Oliver Queen spouted. "We were barely introduced."

He looked on at Chloe as Supergirl landed down behind them.

"Are you okay Chloe?" She questioned concerned like.

Both turned around as her friend responded. "Fine yeah thanks to Ollie."

"That's good to hear mate." The Kryptonian smiled sweetly.

"Well it's nice of you to finally show up honey," Oliver spoke sarcastically.

Placing her arms outward beside her Kara replied, "Oh I'm sorry darling but I was repairing a part of the Great Wall Of China which had cracked, unfortunately."

"Alright then." Her partner bated accepting her excuse obviously.

"Is everything good guys?" Chloe asked noting the slight tension she thought was going on there.

"Sure Chloe." Supergirl spiked smiling slyly at Ollie suggesting they'd just been joking with one another really.

"Okay." Their friend said, "So who was that masked assassin then?"

Shaking her head Kara bade, "Not anyone the league knows of obviously."

"Do you think she's working for Lex?" The red-coated woman asserted.

"Knowing him she could be." Oliver sported as we held onto all three of them.

Opening Credits

Somebody save me. Let your waters break right through

Somebody save me I don't' care how you do it

Just save, save come on I've been waiting for you

Just save me, save me I've made this whole world shine for you

Just save, save come on.

STARRING

CLARK KENT

LEX LUTHOR

CHLOE SULLIVAN

LIONEL LUTHOR

LANG LANG

LOIS LANE

GUEST STARRING

KARA ZOR-EL / SUPERGIRL

OLIVER QUEEN / GREEN ARROW

DINAH LANCE / BLACK CANARY

JORDON (OLIVER AND KARA'S FOSTER SON)

SPECIAL GUEST STARS

PERRY AND ALICE WHITE

BRUCE WAYNE / BATMAN

FRANK NELSON

MATT MURDOCK / DAREDEVIL

BART ALLEN / IMPULSE

VICTOR STONE / CYBORG

ARTHUR CURRY / AQUAMAN

Next morning on the Kent Farm Clark and Lana tried unsuccessfully avoiding one other in the kitchen.

"Hi sorry." Clark chipped in getting a quick cup of coffee.

"That's okay." Lana bogged out.

They both exchanged awkward glances and barely spoke.

"Well, I'm off then." Martha's adopted son announced putting his finished cup down in the sink.

"Okay." Lana retorted not looking at him.

She veered up afterwards as Clark walked out the back door and sighed annoyingly when he left for the day.

At the Daily Planet, Lois Lane walked towards the elevator shouting just as it was about to close. "Wait! Hold the doors please!"

Putting her hands in between Lois stopped that happening and strolled inside seeing Dinah Lance, the newspapers newest conservative talk show host there.

"Dinah Lance the Word of Justice, the right-wing hawk of the airwaves. You're all dressed up. Heading to an execution or something?"

The brown-haired woman laughed relating, "If you ever did any fact-checking, Lois, you'd know that the state outlawed those years ago."

"I'm sure you'll get over it someday." Sam Lane's daughter muzzled back.

Turning around Dinah handed Lois a copy of the newspapers latest edition with a picture of Oliver Queen's return along with what looked like now his newly wedded wife Linda secretly Clark's cousin Kara.

"Well, if you're so in the know, then I suppose you've heard that your ex-limousine liberal Casanova's resurfaced, with a certain brunette woman who, word on the street is he married earlier on this year secretly and just fought out also that Lex Luthor bought out the Daily Planet from underneath him."

The elevator doors opened and Dinah walked out leaving Lois shocked as she looked back down at the article whilst the doors closed in front subsequent.

"Married?"

In his office, Lex heard a newspaper slam down on his desk whilst he was typing something up on his computer.

Looking up he saw the person who'd done that was Oliver Queen.

"Oliver hey I heard you were back."

"Yeah well at lot's happened since I've been away it seems." His rival pitched.

Getting up the bald man walked over to Oliver saying, "If you're referring to me purchasing the Daily Planet then that was done all above, board actually."

"Really when there was nothing wrong with it in the first place?" Oliver defended.

"Wrong?" Lex spiked. "Circulation's been down." "I'd call that something."

"It was alright when I had a very good editor running it whom you conveniently reassigned along with other people too." The Queen billionaire noted.

"Well, when you're not here Oliver what do you expect," Lex replied flapping his arms in the air. "I had to do something."

"I've been busy." The man eluded keeping the real reason why secret.

"So have I." The youngest Luthor repeated. "But I still manage to keep an eye on my company."

"Guess I'll have to watch it more from now on then." Oliver cited the glare in his eyes clearly seen with only his resolve stopping him from punching Lex.

Turning around he walked out the door nearly slamming it behind him.

On her computer, Chloe looked over some mug shots trying to identify her attacker when Clark appeared beside her hence.

"Looking for a new hairdo?" The Kryptonian asked.

Laughing his best friend replayed, "Let me guess ham and swiss?"

"Your favourite," Clark said thinking.

Taking the brown paper bag Chloe put it beside her noting. "No, actually, not at all, which I thought I'd mentioned three times this week, but thanks anyway."

Getting up she started strolling over to the coffee pot laid out in the corner somewhere.

"I just can't hang around that house anymore, Chloe." The tall brown man relayed. "Knowing that phantom was living my life with Lana for over a month while I was trapped in the fortress." "I-I know we looked alike, but she really couldn't tell the difference? And then she tells him that they belong together." "Does that mean she doesn't feel that way about me?"

Stopping by the Sullivan girl answered. "Well, she isn't the same girl you used to trip up all over high school, Clark."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." He sighed.

Turning around Chloe went away with her coffee grinning. "Right. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Clark shook his head understandably. "That's okay mate." Then whispered, "Any luck locating the Brain InterActive Construct?"

"Not since you asked me yesterday." She bucked putting her coffee down on her desk.

Seeing the same article Lois had Clark picked it up shocked reading it.

"Did you know about this Chloe?"

Looking at the newspaper she piped. "Not until the article no."

"I thought they were gonna wait till they were less busy." Clark sniped.

"Well, Oliver and Linda have had a lot going on this past year if you know what I mean." Chloe barked referring to 33.1.

"I know yes but they were supposed to get married in front of friends and family." The Kent farm boy remarked.

"Perhaps they decided something different then." The reporter defended.

"I was meant to give her away Chloe," Clark spoke angrily.

"So? Oliver and Linda are adults Clark." "They can do whatever they want."

"Fine but they could've told us about it before we read it." The twenty-something stated prior to noticing his friends face.

"Hey what happened to your face?"

"Oh know you notice." She remitted. "Don't worry, I'm fine anyway."

"Chloe," Clark spoke pressing like.

Getting up she told her partner. " All right, I've sort of been doing this sidekick side job for Oliver."

"What?" The man noted out.

"Look, Clark, a girl's got to pay her bills." Chloe minced. "And, I mean, let's face it you kind of fill my pro-bono quota."

Coming forward Jorel's son hooked. "His missions are dangerous. And the fact he's taking you with him."

"Clark it was just internet interception, not field bodywork like Linda although it did end up having a vicious ninja lady attached to it who chased me onto the roof and then almost beheaded me and went rappelling over the side of the building, which I've got to admit was pretty smoking cool."

"Who was she, Chloe?" Clark asked back reservedly before the scene faded out.

Inside Queen Towers, the elevator guard door split up and down with Clark walking out shouting. "Kara? Oliver?" not noticing a young boy sitting on the couch playing a game on a Nintendo DS.

Coming downstairs his biological cousin spoke. "It's nice seeing you to Clark although you don't need to shout obviously."

She pointed to the boy whom Clark saw now actually.

"Well, when I've read you and Oliver have already gotten married." The man lowered his voice replying, "And been putting Chloe in danger to what do you expect."

"Fair questions certainly." Kara notched up as Oliver came down then. "And two we can answer back if you'll calm down and sit over there please."

"Alright then," Clark replied, doing that just as Kara spoke to the boy near him.

"Err sweety why don't you go upstairs and play in your room whilst Oliver and I talk to Clark then?"

"Okay." The 8-year-old summoned taking his DS before going up hence.

The three sat down on a couch a little while later whilst drinking coffee.

"The league was in Barbados three months ago investigating a possible 33.1 facility." Oliver winded.

"Whilst there Kara and I realized we may never get married so long as that existed and so decided off the cuff to do it there and then which we did do two days after getting a marriage license."

"Yes, I know you wanted to give Kara away and have her friends 'n' family at the wedding but what you don't realize Clark is how strong and resilient Lex really is or how long 33.1 could exist which might be years mate." He added.

"Okay, what about the boy then?" Clark nodded understandably saying.

"Jordon's someone we plan to adopt in the future hopefully," Kara stated.

"His father beat up and abused his mother who took drugs and drank to blot out the pain." "Years later she plucked up the courage finally and got him arrested and locked up subsequently."

Talking next Oliver batted. "They both moved to Star City where Jordan's mother stopped taking drugs but couldn't stop drinking." "We found Jordan out back one evening in my parent's mansion garden some months ago and took him inside and spoke with him."

"Oliver and I sent Jordan back to his mother whom Oliver offered to pay for her to go into private rehab which she accepted but was unable to do dying two days before that from cirrhosis of the liver." Kara surmised. "

"Poor kid," Clark said sympathetically.

"Jordon has no other family so he's staying with us then." His cousin's husband divulged.

"And what about Chloe? You're putting her in danger! you realize that." Clark commented.

"Chloe's never in danger with us Clark," Oliver replied. "She's a good asset to the team."

Getting up the Kent man proclaimed. "Look If you and your crew wanna go out there and put your own lives on the line, that's fine. Go ahead! But not Chloe! Smart doesn't help when someone's trying to attack you on a rooftop!"

"First of all, our leather-fetish mystery woman wasn't trying to kill her okay." Oliver standing up bite back. "And secondly, she's in danger like every other week when she's with you mate."

"No, no, no you're the ones who go into things without giving it a second thought." "So why don't you both try thinking about other people besides yourselves for once?" Clark spat.

"We're selfish?" Kara now up spoke out shockingly. "Well excuse us for caring about people Clark and trying to make a difference in the world when all you do is sit around in your own domestic bliss, ignoring what's going on outside while it all goes to pot, which uncle Jor-El sent you here to mold and inspire but won't do actually."

"Alright sorry then." The brown-haired man stipulated. "So this blond woman Chloe said she shattered your arrows, Ollie."

"Not my proudest moment, but, yeah. She must have some kind of sound-frequency control." Oliver repeated. "All the noise went muffled right before it happened. And the files she stole."

"Chloe said she didn't know what it was," Clark added.

"That's because we didn't tell her what it was. Oliver started. "We've intercepted Lex's latest project." "It's a photo file."

"And this masked woman just showed up out of nowhere?" The other related.

"Which means Lex probably has some blonde sidekick of his own then," Kara said.

Lex walked in seeing the masked vigilante sitting down in his chair inside his library twiddling one of her daggers.

"I usually mind when someone sits in my chair, but I'm a little distracted at the moment to really care." The Luthor man replied going over there.

Getting up Dinah exclaimed. "I don't take the morally murky."

"Unless they pay you," Lex commented.

"You know my standards." The blonde woman retorted." "No matter how rich you are, you don't deserve to be robbed. And you, Richy, are a lucky man."

"If you stop whoever's been hacking into my trade secrets, then I consider myself very lucky." The bald man related.

"Your file almost fell into the wrong hands." Dinah marked moving closer obviously. "I had a little run-in with a certain emerald archer."

"Green Arrow?" Lex's ears picked up remarking.

"Well, I wasn't expecting company." The woman dated.

"Do you think you could find him or any of his cohorts maybe?" Her opponent asked.

"If I had good reason to," Dinah exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because he, Supergirl and some other terrorists have been breaking in and setting off bombs at my work sites." Lex snorted.

"Really?" She thought slightly confused. "I thought Supergirl was a good Samaritan who helped people?"

"A small play to trick us obviously." He surmised. "Yes it might seem that way on the outside but inside she's really an alien who no sooner with the powers of a god could overrun, enslave and kill us all if she wanted to which we must be prepared for."

"People like them belong in prison." Lex continued. "You bring me Green Arrow or anyone of them and I will make it worth your while Dinah."

"Well, Green Arrow might be easy to catch certainly but not Supergirl who is invulnerable after all." The lady implied.

Walking behind his desk Lex got out a lead-lined box opening that up revealing a green bit of meteor rock.

"Not against this she's not." He smiled closing that up afterwards wickedly.

Inside the Isis Foundation Lana talked with her secretary as the doors opened opposite.

"Okay, then I'd like this back as soon as possible please."

"No problems Lana," The other woman laughed saying.

"Thanks." The brunette replied as Lionel walked in.

"I've um been calling the farm, but no one answers." "It's like the place has been abandoned." The older Luthor sparked whilst the door closed behind.

"We have caller I.D," Lana answered him.

"Yes well the deputy editor of the Daily Planet, Grant Gabriel's been killed whilst Perry White and some other employees have been reassigned obviously," Lionel admitted.

"Which you think Lex had something to do with." The woman omitted.

"Well, he wouldn't have bought the newspaper out from underneath Oliver's Queen's nose otherwise." He smoked intensively. "Those two always did have a history."

"And that's the beauty of divorce, Lionel." "Covering up Lex's baggage is no longer my problem actually." Lana preached.

"I don't want to cover it up, Lana. I want proof and I know you can get it for me." Her rival stated.

"Lex and I kind of suspended our time together Lionel." The girl sported.

"I know you have hours of footage of him." Lionel abated. "Which I'm sure you can find something that will incriminate him.

"And what leads you to believe I would help you then?" Lana spoke angrily.

"Several weeks ago, you held a very sick woman hostage." The other person selected.

"I was trying to help her." She defended.

"And how did that work out for you, bypassing the hospital?" "Oh yes, that's right." "She died in your care." The patriarch eluded. "You were very quick to share all this with Clark's doppelganger, but not Clark himself hmm?

Laughing he concluded. "Call me when you're ready for movie night." Before walking out the door leaving Lana slightly scared.

Dinah walked over towards Chloe's desk and made sure no one looked prior to unjamming the lock open finding the blonde haired woman's cell phone inside it.

Turning that on she looked through and sourced out the last person Chloe had called which was Oliver Queen.

Shutting that off she put it back inside and closed the draw up walking away as if nothing happened.

Lana later on in the Isis Foundation computer room reviewed the surveillance footage Lionel asked her to get for him.

Clark walked in queuing. "Hey, I was hoping if you could help me." "This masked vigilante woman attacked Chloe."

He hands her a picture Oliver drew of Dinah's alter ego.

"I thought maybe you'd know if she was connected to Lex," Clark continued saying.

Getting off her computer Lana turned smiling slightly. "It's kind of interesting that everyone was so quick to turn me into Lady Macbeth when they found out I was watching Lex. And yet you're the second person to ask for my help today."

"The second person?" The Kryptonian asked her then.

"Yeah, Lionel asked me also." She reported.

Looking back at the computer Lana muzzled. "Well, she's not in any of the old footage else I would've remembered the mask obviously."

"Thanks. I appreciate it," Clark said.

Walking away Lana stopped him replying, "Clark she was catatonic after Brainiac infected her the sick woman I treated."

"What do you mean, treated?" Her boyfriend fumbled.

"We monitored her until she passed away." Lana batted.

"The woman passed away?" Clark noted confusedly.

"There wasn't anything else we could do," She defended saying. "Her mind was already gone and we were just looking for clues."

"Who's we?" He prompted. "Did you tell the phantom this?" "Lana, why have you bothered telling me now?"

"Because Lionel knows about it and is holding it over my head." Lana staked.

Shaking his head Clark walked away. "I can't do this, Lana." "You're only honest with me when you're threatened." "In a few weeks with him."

"I don't know what else to say to you." She sighed. "I thought he was you."

"You're supposed to know me better than anyone." He mused.

"And that's why you're here with me right now." Lana cried.

Lowering his head Clark cited "But it was easier with him, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was easier, Clark." His girlfriend notched up. "He was more affectionate and understanding." "Is that really what you want to hear I mean I can't even look at you without you taking it the wrong way."

"Because you're looking at me like you wished I was someone else." The guy imploded with.

"Well every transgression I've made, you've answered back with a hypocritical judgment," Lana added before continuing. "No one can live up to your self-righteous standards." "Do you have any idea how it feels to wake up every morning, knowing that you're going to fail in the eyes of the only person you've ever really loved?"

"And you're the one who fell in love with Lex... and then fell for that killer." Martha's son retorted. "I don't think it's me you can't face."

Later on, the elevator in Queen Towers whirred up as Lois walked around muttering to herself." It's okay Lois you're just checking things out." "You're not bothered anyway what so ever."

Still pacing she continued. "You're still friends." "Although he could've told me his wedding plans had changed instead of finding out through the Daily Planet."

The elevator stopped before the guard rails broke away up and down.

She walked in seeing Oliver at his desk looking over some things which made him peer up noticing who it is.

"Lois hey," Oliver said. "No long time no see."

He saw the glare in her eyes and got up from his seat walking over to her then.

"Look I know I haven't called or anything which I was gonna do actually when I got back and everything but then something came up and well you know how it is."

"Yes, I see," Lois stated spying the ring on his finger.

Oliver looked down at that then back up again. "Oh, right yeah um I was gonna tell you well tell everybody our plans had changed but I've just been so busy these past few months I haven't had the time, unfortunately."

"To what not call?" Sam Lane's daughter barked. " "Or write one email, Ollie?"

Defending himself Oliver replied. "Like I said, Lois, I've just been very busy."

"Obviously." She spoke back. "Whatever your doing must be important I assume?

Nodding his head without giving too much away her ex-boyfriend surmised. "Yes, it is."

Relaxing a bit Lois uttered. "So where is your lovely wife then?"

"Outright now actually," Oliver commented. "But should be back momentarily."

"Well, then I should let you continue whatever it is you're doing Ollie." the woman remarked turning round to leave seeing a fishnet-leather-clad blonde standing up on the balcony behind the french doors outside.

Seeing her Oliver shouted. "Get down! Lois." Grabbing on the reporter pushing her down as they both tumbles over the orange chair behind them whilst low pitched rumbling occurs outside.

The french door windows vibrated before smashing inward towards to the ground.

The glass table over by the corner crashed in as did the huge clock tower glass inlay hiding Oliver's Green Arrow gear which Lois saw when he and she both got up eventually.

Electricity crackled around them.

"Oh my god," Lois said shockingly.

Jordan ran downstairs having heard something upstairs.

"Oliver?" He said quizzingly wandering what was happening.

"Jordan get back upstairs." Oliver sparked worryingly not wanting anything to happen to the boy.

The woman named Black Canary screamed out again causing him and Lois to cover their ears in pain.

"Hey!" A voice spoke out, behind making the other one turn round just in time to see Supergirl blow her against the wall knocking Canary off her feet.

Getting up she screamed out loud causing Kara's super hearing to go into overdrive making her groan. "Ahh!" whilst covering her ears which started to bleed before falling to her knees surprising Lois and Oliver obviously.

Oliver tried running over but Black Canary hearing this turned around screaming at him and Lois more stopping that evidently.

Walking back Canary pulled out the lead-lined Kryptonite box she had in her pocket and opened that spouting."Sorry sweetheart but this is the last time you and lover boy there destroy any more of Lex Luthor's facilities."

Kara moaned curling up into a ball before the woman punched her sideways concerning Oliver greatly watching his wife pass out in front of him.

Lois appeared confused thinking inside her head. "Loverboy?" "That's crazy Supergirl's not his wife."

Until seeing the horror on Oliver's face made her realize the woman was right thinking all the times Linda as Lois had known her disappeared last year just before Supergirl arrived.

"Holy crap." She thought out loud as things went black.

Waking a little later Lois fought herself tied up in a foursome with Supergirl, Oliver and Jordan all in opposite chairs.

"Is she alright?" Jordan asked worriedly peering backward seeing Supergirl's head slumped against Oliver whilst Kryptonite lodged behind her back.

Veering around the man caught her eyes closed with a cut on her face and a gash on her mouth. "She will be if we get the Kryptonite of her."

Noticing Lois Oliver asked her. "Lois, are you okay?" Sporting a gash on his forehead.

"Do I look okay?" She retorted. "I mean I only came here to talk about something and then find out everything like the fact our whole relationship was based on a lie."

"I wanted to tell you Lois but you couldn't handle someone with a hero complex at the time." Oliver bated.

"Well, you could it seems." Lois submitted. "No wonder you picked her over me I mean I can't even fly or run faster than a speeding bullet."

"I didn't choose Kara over you Lois just because she was a superhero then." The Queen billionaire spotted using Linda's real name now in front of his ex. "There were other factors involved also which attracted her to me."

"Like both knowing who you really were when you brushed teeth's together obviously. The woman snaked. "Or spooning around in bed, which you never thought was a good time to mention that you prowled around the streets wearing green leather whilst using a compound bow when you were with me?"

"Well, I don't usually bring the compound bow." Oliver illiterate.

"Oh, so, you're funny Mr. superhero guy now then." Lois sniped. "I can't believe you couldn't tell me you were Green Arrow Ollie! or that I didn't know Clark's cousin was an alien although I would like to know how she parades around brunette one minute and blonde the next without wearing a wig."

"Shapeshifting," Oliver said. "One of Kara's abilities which allows her to change from Linda to Supergirl though not into other people I don't think."

Realizing something else Lois exclaimed. "But if Kara or Linda whatever's an alien then Clark must be one too definitely."

"No," Her partner proclaimed quickly opposite trying to hide his friend's identity. "Kryptonian DNA is similar to humans Kara told me but slightly variable incontestably." "She wasn't born on Earth like Clark was and has never been sick or injured like he has either."

"Then why haven't you told Clark about her Ollie?" The ex-army brat quizzed suddenly accepting what he told her previously.

"Because that's for her to do so not me," Oliver replied.

Rambling on Lois mentioned. "And the fact you arranged for me to be lip-locked by some wannabe hero last year whilst you stood there in the alley I mean.

She stopped abruptly when Dinah punched her in her face knocking her out momentarily.

"Lois?!" The emerald archer asked conserved.

"Ugh. How did you ever put up with that?" The masked woman noted.

"Look I don't know what you want with us." Oliver battered mentioning Kara also. "But I'm hoping we just got off on the wrong foot maybe."

"You can save your charm for your wife and that squawking parrot over there." Canary smarted.

"Whatever someone's paying you, I can double it." The blonde man elated.

"You know, this is more than about money, pretty boy." His adversary stumped. "This is about something you and your merry band of thieves will never understand justice."

"Well, justice must've certainly blinded you, lady, if you think murdering someone like that is then." Oliver related talking about Kara obviously.

"I don't kill anyone." Canary spatted. "And she's not dead."

"She will be if you don't remove that green rock from her." The man reported.

"It only weakens her." His foe spoke.

"And kills her also if exposed too long which your boss probably didn't tell you," Oliver announced angrily. "And if that happens then I will kill you."

"Well, then perhaps you both deserve it hey." Dinah formatted before continuing. "So tell me what does go through the mind of terrorists when they're about to set off a bomb in a factory?"

The person's eyes opened wide opposite hearing this. "Terrorists?" "You really have it backwards." "No one's ever been hurt, and Lex's factories aren't exactly producing Christmas toys for little girls and boys." "We're the good guys! lady."

"Ain't everyone." Canary plumped.

Walking away she got her cell phone out and dialed someone next.

Connecting Dinah relayed. "When I say I'm gonna do something, I always deliver." "Now it's your turn buddy." If you want Green Arrow and Supergirl start the wire transfer."

In the photocopier room, Chloe was copying something when Clark walked in subsequent.

"In case you can't see it, the white flag is flying, so don't even think about going off on me again." The reporter announced.

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you about the Oliver thing. " Clark answered. "But I just don't want to you getting hurt okay."

"Well, we could all breathe easier if we could find a lead on blonde ambition, but right now, I've got zero sightings," Chloe commented.

"Lana might." Her friend uttered.

"Twist. Okay." The woman stated curiously.

"She doesn't have any footage linking Lex to the attacker, but she was able to keep track of his projects by piggybacking on the server from Luthor mansion." Clark stumped up.

Sighing Chloe walked out saying, "Of course. Right in front of my face." "Our silent siren knew I was making the interception because she was on the daily planet server."

Following her, the Kent man asked. "Can you access who logged on last night?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I didn't see that." Chloe bade sitting in her chair typing something. "The negligent go-to girl strikes again." "Chalk another one up for the new-and-improved model."

"Lana did come through," Clark mused standing beside her. "But I'm not about to let Oliver poach the best sidekick in town."

Chloe smiled hearing that just as the results search came up.

"Dinah Lance was the only woman logged on last night." The Kryptonian mentioned. "That doesn't help much she's brunette and our assassin's blonde."

"Yeah, so why can't she cover up her identity like someone else we know does and be brunette one minute and then blonde the next." Lois's cousin replied performing a changing algorithm using recognition software to show the difference.

"There you go. Raven brown. Canary yellow." "Maybe we should call her The Yellow Raven. Chloe continued.

"Black Canary has a better ring to it," Clark said.

"This makes so much sense." The girl realized. "I mean, Dinah's slogan is "The Word of Justice." "A Family of cops, hard-line view of crime and corruption."

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Earning my stripes back." Chloe buzzed doing more typing. "I just hacked into Dinah's computer, and it looks like there's a transfer in occurrence to her bank account right now."

"Oliver said the file you intercepted last night was from Lex." Clark batted. "Can you block this transfer?

Chuckling his partner commentated."And cut off the air supply so she'll have to surface."

Typing some more Chloe does that. "Got it."

In the Daily Planet, hallway air whooshed around as Canary dropped down landing in it.

Walking towards Lex's office Clark speed in front of her.

"Missing your payoff?" "I guess there's no honour among thieves."

"Let me guess. You're one of the green bean's little accomplices." Dinah spoke. "And now that your boss, his wife, and ex-girlfriend are all tied up, you're out of work."

"What'd you do with them?" Clark poached angrily. "Green Arrow and Supergirl aren't the villains here. Lex Luthor is."

"Even tycoons who buy out the press from someone not looking after it properly deserve justice." Canary marred.

"Which isn't the previous owner's fault if they don't primarily live in the city and have other businesses to run also." Her adversary noted.

"Not my problem," Dinah commented.

"Is that the line you use to convince yourself you're on the right side?" Clark debated.

"You know, you may not have experienced this, stud boy, but when you're on the right side, you don't have to do any convincing." She stipulated.

"Did it ever occur to you there might be a reason why Green Arrow or any of his cohorts was stealing from Lex in the first place?" The tall guy barked.

"It didn't occur to me that anything about Oliver or Kara Queen was reasonable anyway." Sorry. Green Arrow and Supergirl".

"Next time you're a gun for hire, do your research." Martha's adopted son mulled. "Why would a rich guy like Oliver waste his time intercepting files for the fun of it?" "What line did Lex feed you?"

"That you and your little gang are breaking into his plants all over the world, stealing trade secrets from him." Dinah bitched.

"I'm guessing Lex didn't tell you what those secrets are obviously." Clark smoked. "Or what really is going on in those factories then." "Where are they?"

Spinning around Black Canary kicked Clark in the stomach to no effect. She grunted bouncing off him.

Clark sped behind her standing opposite Dinah's face.

Canary screamed out causing Clark's super hearing go into overdrive like Supergirl's making him groan and pant holding his ears which bled out whilst he sank to the floor.

The glass broke out and smashed everywhere as this went on.

The woman walked by after the shock subsided leaving Clark on his own to recover.

Standing inside Lionel's office Lana saw an envelope marked with a V on the back which she picked up and touched as the Luthor patriarch walked in.

"Well, aren't you clever?" He squeaked. "You managed to sneak in." "Did you, uh, find anything?"

Putting the envelope back down Lana remarked. "No I didn't find anything linking Grant Gabriel's murder to Lex... ...because I'm not looking."

"Think, Lana. I - you know what you've done, lying to Clark, deceiving him" The other muttered.

"Clark knows everything, and he will know everything from now on. So, I guess your cards are off the table." Miss Lang spoke.

Going over to the coat rack Lionel hung his up saying, "Well, it's obvious you adopted more than the Luthor name." "What about the part of you that wanted to bring Lex to justice for all the evil that he's done?" "Is that also off the table?"

"Sometimes justice comes at too high a price - like sacrificing my relationship with Clark because I wanted to see Lex pay for his sins." The lady motioned.

"Why did you come here?" Lionel continued.

"Because I went to the edge, and Clark pulled me back." "I am trying to do the same thing for you." Lana remitted.

"So, this is because you have my best interests at heart?" The older person summoned.

"It's not about you. I'm trying to change... to be honest, to be the kind of person that Clark could love again." She let on.

"What game are you playing?"Lionel spat.

"Lex is living proof of what obsession can do," Lana suggested.

"I think I know my son better than you thank you." Her ex-father in law stated.

"No, you don't." "Be careful."

Turning around she walked out the room.

Inside Oliver's penthouse, Jordan and a now woken up Lois were tied up still without Kara and Oliver.

The elevator doors slid out revealing Chloe and Clark.

"Guys, what happened?" Clark quizzed going over untying them both.

"Some crazy woman attacked us plus Oliver and Supergirl." Lois stapled.

"Why would some woman attack you all? "I mean how did she?" Chloe dipped looking at the smashed up clock tower showcasing Oliver's Green Arrow gear.

"She screamed at us." Jordan sentenced. "And had Kryptonite also."

Lois turned her cousin around and looked out the French doors. "Hey! Isn't the view spectacular?" "I never really noticed it before without all the glass in the way."

"The view?" Chloe wandered confused.

Turning back they spied on Oliver's gear again.

Trying to hide her ex's secret Lois moated. "I know. Can you believe this guy? A hydraulic walk-in closet." "You're not gonna find that in the Sharper Image catalog." "Must be laundry day. I mean, who picks archery as a hobby?" "That's embarrassing." "I'd keep my quiver in the closet, too."

"Lois, where's Supergirl and Oliver?" Clark questioned.

Shaking his head Jordan sparkled. "We don't know. "She knocked Lois out, then Oliver and Supergirl somehow broke free after Canary woman was gone then once she came to, they were both gone also."

Dinah opened up the doors of the Luthor mansion and walked into the living room seeing Lex stand on top of the stairs.

"I think you've forgotten a little something red, blue and green you've left at home," He said strolling down to her.

"I'm not handing them over until you prove how bad they really are Lex." His partner submitted.

"The fact they and other people have been breaking into my plants seems sufficient. Lex muttered.

"About those plants I've done a little digging." "It seems your auto-parts factory doesn't sell any auto parts and your tech warehouse doesn't distribute computers." Canary fused.

"Looks like you've bought into their propaganda then." The other squashed walking over to his desk getting something.

Veering around Dinah meshed. "And you've been experimenting with people with abilities trying to create super soldier armies using their DNA which people like Green Arrow and Supergirl have been attempting to stop it seems."

"A means to an end." Lex pronounced truthfully. "To protect the world from our enemies."

Dinah shook her head not believing the audacity of this man's actions. "Boy, you really are something, Lex."

Glancing back he holds out a gun towards Canary's head. "Well, I'm not much for philosophical debates." "I just want what I paid for my friend."

"Then, I guess I am on the wrong team admittedly." The woman snaked.

"Where are they?" Lex shouted shooting her in the left arm having Canary fall onto the ground.

Just then part of the ceiling fell down as the two League members landed in behind them.

"Trying looking over your shoulder Lex." Green Arrow responded.

Spinning round Lex's gun fired of which Supergirl deflected.

A bodyguard ran in shouting. "Hey!" Making Supergirl gear round facing him.

He held his gun out which she heat visioned causing the man to drop it before super speed punching him against the wall.

Green Arrow and Lex fought it out meanwhile trading blow for blow with one another each missing targets with gunfire and small arrows.

One of Oliver's arrows hit another guard who ran in before a bullet from Lex's gun shattered a display case behind them.

Getting up Dinah went over to the guard with the gun and got that of him prior to hitting him in the face.

A third guard swooped in which Supergirl faced.

Green Arrow threw Lex on the floor causing his gun to fall out of his hand. Grabbing that and one of the guards guns nearby he got up turning around ready to shoot Green Arrow and Canary.

Oliver fired an arrow whilst Dinah lept sidewards throwing a zig-zag shaped dagger at Lex as two bullets traveled towards them.

Seeing this Supergirl shouted "No!" Down from the far end of the room after taking out the last guard and sped forward as things slowed down in motion.

Coming in also Clark nearer to Oliver and Lex moved the arrow and bullet there whilst Supergirl moved Dinah away from the other bullet which hit the wall as the zig zag dagger hit Lex on the left-hand side near his shoulder.

Clark sped off as Supergirl came back in.

She and Green Arrow walked over as Oliver said, "Better luck next time, Lex." Before leaving afterwards making the Luthor billionaire survey what just happened there.

A week later people seated inside a Metropolis church including the other League members, Bruce Wayne, Frank Nelson, Matt Murdock, Perry 'n' Alice White and Martha Kent who watched on whilst Oliver and Linda renewed their wedding vows in front of a priest performing the ceremony.

"Oliver and Linda today you have renewed your vows in front of friends and family." You have symbolized that by the joining of hands, the retaking of vows, and the receiving of rings."

The two dressed up in a black tux and white sweetheart neckline and chapel train lengthened styled wedding dress peered on at one another as priest continued.

"So it is with great pleasure that I conclude this ceremony which bounds you both forever by asking that you celebrate this union with a kiss!"

The two did that as the crowd cheered on behind them happily.

During the reception at 'The Ace Of Clubs' Martha said to Clark, "Your father would've been proud of you walking Linda down the aisle today."

"Thanks, mom." He started hugging her afterwards.

Over by the buffet table Bart, Victor, Arthur, Frank, Bruce, and Matt were talking.

"It was a good ceremony." Frank boasted. "And great food also." "Oliver sure knows how to put on a shindig."

"Hmm." Bart nodded in response eating.

"I'm surprised you three came to this seeing how you were there the first time going," Bruce added.

"Well, Oliver and Linda thought it bad you guys and everyone else here wasn't hence the ceremony." AC bated.

The queen billionaire spoke a little way onward with Perry. "I'm glad you came Perry though I'm so sorry about the Planet and everything."

"That's alright." The ex-editor said, "It wasn't your fault or anything." "There was nothing you could've done about it besides I'm okay." "There's still life in this hound dog yet."

"Absolutely." Oliver smiled agreeing.

A little while later he and Lois talked whilst Linda listened on.

"So Oliver slash GA and girl of steel. Any other hyphenates I should know about?" Lois bade.

Shaking his head the man uttered. "No, that pretty much was the biggie."

Continuing on he said, "Listen I'm sorry I never meant to hide who I really was from you when we were together." "I just."

"Was trying to protect me I know." Sam Lane's daughter stoked. "It's okay I understand and see now why you chose her instead of me."

Thinking for a sec she cornered on. "The lives you both lead and the way Linda understands you more than me she's better for you long term obviously which I'm alright about although the dual identity things will take getting used to naturally though you don't have to worry about your secrets there safe with me."

Putting her hands on Lois Linda told. "Thank you, Lois." "I'm sure future wise there will be someone for you perhaps."

"Well, they'd have to handle a 5* general, my White Snake obsession, endearing quirks and extensive rounds of Guitar Hero playing." The woman battered.

Laughing Oliver replied. "If I could survive you, Lois, I'm sure someone else will."

Next day he, Clark, Kara, and Jordan waited up on top of the Daily Planet room as Dinah walked out announcing, "So I guess it's too late for an apology?"

She looked toward Kara next surmising. "Oh and sorry for nearly killing you and everything."

"That's okay," Kara replied.

"And apology accepted." Clark said, "Assuming you stop moonlighting for Lex."

"Oh, that won't be a problem." The woman stated. "I've decided to hang up my fishnets anyway." "I think I was a little out of my league and will just stick to being the Word of Justice." "At least I can't hurt anyone over the airwaves."

"As long as they're not subsonic obviously." Oliver submitted. "Still, I gotta say, though it is kind of a waste.

"Oh definitely." Kara agreed. "Just because your ability hurt people previously doesn't mean it can't be put to good use otherwise." "There's always someone out there who needs saving."

"What do you mean like join your gang or something?" Dinah slated.

"Well, Oliver and his boys could always use a den mother." Clark sanctioned.

"And I could use another female on the team." His cousin remarked. "It's getting lonely on your own sometimes."

"I don't know," Dinah admitted. "I'm not much of a team player."

"That's perfect." Oliver baked. "Neither are we sometimes." "You'll fit right in."

Holding out his hand he continued. "What do you say?"

Looking at Kara then him Dinah shook hers in return. "Alright then."

"Great." Oliver elated.

"So what about you then?" The brunette mated spying Clark next. "I'd say ricocheting bullets off your back like your cousin earns you the secret handshake."

"Someday maybe but not yet." Clark countered. "Besides you've already got someone anyway."

"Come on there's a couple of people I want you to meet." Oliver traded whilst he, Kara and Jordan started to leave.

"Okay," Dinah said. "But no hanky-panky business whilst I'm in the room arrow boy."

"No siree." The blonde man stipulated.

Clark smiled as everyone left for Star City.

Later on, in the Kent kitchen, Lana strolled in putting some things into a black bag making Clark think she was gonna leave.

"Hi." He replied.

"Hi." She answered back. " "I talked to Chloe." "Thought I should stay with her for a few days."

Zipping up the bag she went to leave.

"I stole a Lamborghini once," Clark stated causing her to turn around and look at him. "I broke into a bank of ATM machines, and I stole all the money." "I've ripped off more vault doors than I could count in a lifetime." "Lana, I'm anything but perfect, and I know that it's hard to live with me, especially when... not everyone can handle the double-sided life I live."

Walking towards him Lana cried. "Clark, I've been a two-headed hydra lately myself." "It's funny you can have all the right motives and still do all the wrong things." Her boyfriend griped.

"I wish I knew how we ended up here." His girlfriend sighed. "But for what it's worth, I am still committed to us."

"You don't think I am?" Clark asked.

"Clark, I think that you doubt whether I'm the one you're really going to end up with," Lana commented.

"I can't tell you the future, Lana." Johnathan's adopted son caked. "Honestly, I don't know what's gonna happen to us." "But I promise I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that we can trust each other again." I don't want this be over."

Glancing at him Nell's niece said, "Neither do I." Holding onto him as the scene ended.

The End.


End file.
